The Story of Stonehenge
by WrittenbyAmeliaWilliams
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple tour to see Stonehenge. One more thing to check off of the UK "To Do" list during her visit. She never could have known that right there on that bus her life would be changed forever, all by a man in a bow tie. A companion is born: OC
1. Chapter 1

Sleep.

All her brain could think about was sleep, but her body refused to cooperate. It didn't help that the crowded tour bus kept bumping and screeching. How anybody actually slept was beyond her knowledge. The ride became smoother as they went on, either that or she was just used to the bumps and squeals, and her eyes were closing steadily as they passed one building and another. The lure of sleep had almost won...

Until the bus came to a hard halt.

_Fantastic..._ She thought to herself as her eyes fluttered back open, the blue light on the tour bus blurry in her vision. She looked outside, expecting the rest area for the tour, but there was nothing around except an old storage business and a blue telephone box labeled Police.

Suddenly, a man with brown floppy hair and a bright bowtie bounced in, flicking a piece of paper at the driver and tour guide.

"Hello...toury people I'm the..." The new comer said.

"The second guide." The tour guide at the front announced, reading the paper. "Funny, I didn't think we needed another." He said, almost appalled that he wasn't trusted with the van load himself.

"Don't worry, I'm just back up for if you really need me, or if these toury people become a bother." He said, flashing a smile across the cabin, the only response being angry glares at the sudden disturbance of movement.

"Um, alright then, I don't know what seats are left..." The driver tried, but the odd man just nodded and waved a hand.

"Not a problem, I'll find a spot. Carry on." He took a mechanical device out of his jacket pocket, an item that looked like it should be in a science fiction movie or at a Steampunk convention. "Just a little routine inspection, not to worry. Just go on...touring." He started making his way through the cabin shining the thing at the people in each row, most of whom were still sleeping, or glaring at the new comer and his torch.

He flashed the green light at her, making her squint. After being in a bus for so long, a bright, intruding light was the last thing her tired eyes wanted. He moved on all the way toward the back. Curiousity took over and the girl couldn't help herself; turning in her seat, she watched him. _What kind of 'routine inspection' required flashing a green torch in someone's face? _She wondered.

About two rows to the end on the left, he stopped dead on a man in the back. He was glaring, which really didn't surprise her, everyone was, but the way he was looking at the new man was... Offsetting. In the darkness of the bus and the green light on his face, his eyes looked fully glazed over, and orange. The new comer flicked the device closed, staring at the man for a few seconds. Suddenly, he spun on his heels, heading back up the aisle. "Well! No seats there! I think I saw one..."

She looked down next to her, the only empty seat in the entire bus load was right next to her. Before she could register it, the man flopped into the seat next to her. "Here!" He looked around the cabin once more, then over at the girl sitting next to him. "Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He said, a large, friendly smile coming across his lips.

She flashed a sarcastic smile at him. "Hi, I'm tired." She mused.

"Aren't we all?" He mumbled almost to himself with a huff of a laugh. The way he said it and that sad look in his eye, she felt there was probably a deeper meaning to that, but at the moment all she cared about was getting to the rest stop and getting some caffeine into her system.

After a beat of silence, she cleared her throat. "I'm Hannah, by the way." She said, snapping him from his thoughts. "So Doctor...who exactly?"

"Oh, that's not interesting at all." He said simply, that winning smile returning to his face. "You know what is, Stonehenge!" He said, completely ignoring the topic.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh please, do NOT go all tour guidy on me. And yes, I do know a lot about Stonehenge already."

He laughed, seeming to understand her distain against normal touring. "Well, I promise i won't do that. I'm rubbish at being a tour guide."

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you are though?"

"Do you know the legend behind Stonehenge?" He asked, once again ignoring the original question. Apparently there was no getting straight to points with this guy. "Which one?" There were so many myths and fairy tales behind pile of rocks.

"Have you ever heard of the Pandorica?" He asked her.

"Isn't that something like Pandora's box? With all the most evil things in the world?" She asked, wiggling her fingers like a witch.

"Almost." He laughed. "It's a box said to hold the most dangerous warrior in the world. Stonehenge was just a landmark, an X marks the spot to remember where they put it." The Doctor began to tell her the tale of a man who went looking for it, and how all the creatures in the universe dropped out of the sky right on top of him as the Pandorica opened underneath the stones. Turns out the man who went to protect it ended up being the man in the Pandorica, and all the evil creatures stuck him in the prison, to stay there for all eternity.

"He didn't stay there though, right? He got out?" She said, wrapped in awe at the story, her legs pulled up to her chest like a child listening to a bedtime story. He told it so well; she could have sworn he could have been there.

"Why would he get out?" He asked, quizzically, looking at the entranced girl.

"Because he wasn't evil. They were. It wouldn't be fair." She argued, untangling herself and letting her feet slide back down to the ground.

"What's not fair to one person is another person's justice." He said matter-of-factly.

She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms with a pout. "That's not the end, I can tell. Are you ever going to tell me how the story ends?"

"Maybe someday." He turned, looking back at the man in the back row.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked, sneaking a peak herself. His eyes seemed fine now, from what she could see. Of course they were, why wouldn't they be?

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Looking at him." She chimed.

"Oooooh, Hannah, you wouldn't believe me for a second." He whispered.

"You would be surprised." She said. He looked at her as she kept her eyes on him, one eyebrow lifted. He was stuck looking between her and the man in back, quite flustered, his hands not really knowing what to do with themselves as he flailed them, trying to figure out what to say. Finally he sighed, scratching his jaw line. "I promise, I'll tell you at Stonehenge." He said, hoping she would take the deal.

She paused, thinking for a minute. She hated being patient, and this Doctor wasn't making it to easy. She felt the bus coming to a halt, finally reaching their coffee stop. "Fine, but you're buying us coffee." She settled. He nodded, and then checked through his pockets, withdrawing little trinkets like string, a wind up mouse, glasses, anything and everything except money. With his lap full of random things, he held open a palm with 1 quid and 50 pence. "Is that enough for two coffees?" He asked, hopeful. Hannah rolled her eyes, scooting out from her window seat past him, taking his hand so she wouldn't lose the tall man in the swarm of people piling out. "Come on, cheap boy, Coffee's on me, but you owe me one." She laughed. The Doctor smiled as they edited the bus, the fresh air feeling regenerative on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was full of stories. Hannah couldn't help herself; she was enchanted by far off worlds and fairy tales. She laughed as the Doctor finished another extravagant tale. "So the only way he could stop it was to destroy the egg shell and put it into a supernova a few galaxies away." He mused.

Hannah could barely breathe her stomach hurting from laughing so much. She leaned her head back against the chair, looking outside at the sky, blocked only by the cold, glass window. "Wouldn't it be nice to actually get out and see what's out there? There is so much to see, I just know it, even if people don't believe there is." The Doctor watched her. She seemed at peace just watching the sky as the rising morning sun sent lights trails down through the window where it danced over her red hair, dreaming of far off worlds and lands. "Space travel. Why is it so far off?" She mumbled to herself.

"It's probably closer than you think." The Doctor said with certainty in his voice. Hannah looked at him with a look of amusement, but the look on his face was completely sincere. There was something about him; she could just feel it….

Before they could say anymore, the bus came to a stop. "Alright, folks, we're here! Grab any belongings you'd like to bring in, we will be in the inner circle for about an hour and then we can hit the gift shop, and then be back here, we can head for Winsor!" People began piling off in a whirl; the sound of excited but polite chatter filled the small space. The Doctor watched as the man in the back made his way quickly to the front and out the door, headed for Stonehenge. Now it was his turn to take Hannah's hand and lead her off the bus.

She gasped, seeing Stonehenge so close was mind-blowing. She slowly started walking toward it, then took off into a full scale run to the ancient ruins, her feet leading the way before her brain could catch up.

"Alright, Hannah. It may sound weird, but we need to keep an eye on that man and beyond anything, you need to stay next to me, because anywhere else could mean..." He stopped, looking down at his side and seeing he was missing a particular red-head in tall boots, who was taking off up the path toward Stonehenge. "...danger..." he rolled his eyes. By the time he looked back, the man was gone. The Doctor spun around on his heels, looking this way and that, just to see him already far ahead on the path, almost catching up to Hannah. The man stopped and turned, sending an evil glare the Doctor's way, then moving quickly up the path.

"What are you planning, Garafaxion?" He questioned. Garafax; a proud race from ancient planet, orbiting twin stars. Their past time was landing on planets and claiming them for their own, pulling resources for their own planet's failing ones. Usually they landed on uninhabited ones, forming a beacon from the resources on the planet, and sucking it all up into a storage ship. But why was this one here? An inhabited planet, and a Garafaxion lands in the middle of…Britain? Without another thought, The Doctor took off up the path.

Ahead, Hannah made it to the inner circle. She took a deep breath, calming her heavy breathing, her red scarf and leather jacket clinging to her skin. The entire vibe of the place was just so overpowering and beautiful, she just couldn't help herself from smiling and spinning around right in the middle. She had been so overwhelmed by the beauty of it, she didn't notice the man behind her as she ran into him. "Oops! Sorry!" She said, spinning around to face him. She could have sworn his eyes flashed orange as he stared at her, for a second to long she felt, before he said "It's irrelevant. Continue." He waved a hand behind him as he moved away.

"It's irrelevant." Hannah mocked to herself. She looked over at the tour, where the guide was telling the group about the legend and landmarks and the gift shop times. Hannah really didn't want to sit and listen to them talk about obvious things about the place. She looked back. Orange eyes had disappeared behind a stone. She could just see his foot and...Was that a wire or something? Hannah began moving toward him, when she felt a hand grab her forearm. She turned to see the Doctor, looking around himself. "Did you see where that man went?" He asked her.

"There. Behind the rock." She said, expecting The Doctor to dash over there, but he didn't. He just nodded. There was something there in his eyes; he seemed..."what is he doing? You know, I know you do." She queried.

"I may have an idea, yeah." He couldn't just run over and tackle the man though. Under the Shadow Proclamation, the Garafax weren't to be touched unless they violated the law and went scavenging on inhabited planets, which he couldn't prove. Not yet anyway.

"Well?" Hannah impatiently asked, waiting for an answer.

"There is a garbage can down the path. Need to throw out that empty cup?" The Doctor asked, indicating the Frappuccino cup in Hannah's hand. She seemed planted where she was, waiting for an answer. "I can tell you on the way, but not here." After a pause, Hannah nodded. The Doctor smiled his charming smile and took her hand, leading her out of the inner circle and down the path toward a garbage can. "Well...um..." The Doctor began. Hannah waited, never taking her eyes off of him. "Wow, 1000 years and I still can't figure out how to start this..."

"1000 years sounds good to me." Hannah said, her eyes widening at the number.

"Right! Good idea. I'll just do it quick, like taking off a band aid. I'm and alien, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous with two hearts. I'm the last of the Time Lords -long story- and I travel through space and time in a blue 1960's Police telephone box that's bigger on the inside. I'm a little over 1000 years old. This," he said, holding the sonic up at eye level to the girl. "Is a sonic screwdriver. It can do anything and everything, maybe even turn the moon blue, dunno, haven't tried yet, been meaning to, but it cannot do wooden doors or deadlocks. All the stories I told you are just a very small speck of my millions of traveling stories, and this, right here, is about to become another one. That creature up there is from the planet Garafax, and I'm pretty sure he's trying to pull the resources from this planet, though I'm not sure, and I'm not sure what is has to do with Stonehenge, but if I am right, I have to turn him into the Intergalactic police called the Shadow Proclamation." He said in one fell swoop.

Hannah stood there, her mouth hanging open for a minute. "Ok..." She clamored, at a loss for words. She glanced down at the tip of her boots, then up at him trying to think of something to say, and when words didn't come, she looked around again, not exactly meeting the insane man's eyes. "You...yeah. um... I'm guessing you aren't a tour guide."

The Doctor looked puzzled. Hadn't he just told her that? "No...no I guess not."

"Right. So, so you're just insane, then." She huffed, scratching her head.

"Well, that's the popular theory." He said, grinning to himself.

Hannah shifted on her feet, checking her watch. "Right, ok. We still have about half an hour or more." She turned, her hair flipping behind her as she walked back toward Stonehenge. "Maybe I can salvage a little bit of this trip."

"Wait, Hannah wait!" The Doctor said, catching up with her and matching his pace to hers. "I'm sorry, that was a lot of information."

"Just a bit." She said, stomping back up the path.

"Well, you believe me right?" He encouraged her.

"You know what, Doctor, I think I've had enough fairy tales for today." She announced.

"Please, it's the truth." He silently palmed his face, followed by a slight "ow." Why did he tell her all that?

Hannah spun around so suddenly, the Doctor stumbled back a bit. "Truth? No, you know what I want the truth. The REAL truth" She barked, backing him up against one of the rocks a bit away from the inner circle, his hands trying to find a place to go. "Like who are you really? How did you trick the bus driver and tour guide into letting you in, why are you really stalking that man, and why you had to drag me into all this. Let's start with an easy one, how about, what is your name? Because I know it isn't 'The Doctor'. That's as far flung as your other stories. Just at least tell me that. What is your name?"

The Doctor, back against the rock, tried to look for an answer, a way to get past her, anything, but she stared into him. Maybe after 1000 years, it was time to come clean...

Just then, the ground shook, causing them to rock. Hannah fell forward, into the Doctor who instinctively caught her. Her head snapped up, looking at him, then back toward the inner circle. "That was Stonehenge." She muttered.

"It came right from the inner circle!" The Doctor exclaimed, pushing off the back of the rock, and shifting his hold on Hannah to her hand, and they ran up the path to it.

The tourists and guides ran out, back toward the gift shop for safety. Someone grabbed Hannah's arm, causing The Doctor's grip on her hand fall. "It's not safe! Come on! Come on!" The Doctor turned and took her arm from the woman's grasp and pushed Hannah toward the inner circle.

By the time they got there, the rocks themselves were glowing. Orange eyes, his eyes glowing again, and now Hannah could see scales of some sort on his neck and under his eyes, stood in a middle rock, his hand reaching up toward the sky with some kind of device in his hands. Wind came from nowhere whipped at the Doctor and Hannah. "What do you think you're doing!?" The Doctor screamed to him.

"Garafax will be great, Garafax will live forever! Every planet is forfeit to Garafax!" Orange eyes bellowed over the wind.

"What's he doing!?" Hannah implored of the tall man holding her hand, her other hand holding back her hair from her eyes. Looking down, Hannah saw the grass turning brown and the dirt was getting dryer and dryer underneath her feet.

"He's pulling any and every natural recourse he can from the planet, from surface to core!" The Doctor cried over the relentless wind.

"How!" Hannah urged.

The Doctor looks around. The circular alignment of the rocks and the placing on the hill...

"Stonehenge! He's using it as a beacon up to his ship!"

Hannah looked up, the glowing light from Stonehenge shot up through the sky. "What do we do!?"

The Doctor released her hand, taking off toward the Garafaxion, sonic pointed. Just as he clicked the button on the small contraption, a large crack of electricity was rebound back from the device, through the sonic and up threw the Doctor's arm, sending him flying back.

Hannah saw him land, and took off toward him. "Doctor!" She screamed, falling to her knees next to him. Not knowing what to do, Hannah took hold of his labels, shaking him. "Doctor, oh gosh please wake up!" she implored.

He regained consciousness quickly, sitting up, causing Hannah to drop back. "Right, that didn't work how I thought it would."

"What was that?" Hannah asked, looking up at the Garafax.

"Forcefeild of some sort surrounding him. Gunna have to think of something else." He said, still a bit wobbly from the impact, he leaned slightly on the small girl as she helped him to his feet.

"Like what?" She grunted as he put weight on her as she lifted him.

"I could make a counter beacon...if I had a large metal compartment with HB wires..." He said, mostly to himself, and then suddenly stood straight like nothing had happened. "Come with me!" He said, pulling Hannah up and out of the circle. "I have an idea!"

Hannah ran behind him back toward the parking lot, the ground drying and dying to fast for her comfort. "This better be a bloody good plan!" She yelled up to him.

"Idea, not plan." He corrected.

"What's the difference?" Hannah questioned. This didn't seem like the time to be pulling a dictionary out.

"An idea is like a plan...just...not as well thought through. Not as well...well, planned." He contradicted.

Hannah caught her breath as she tripped on a piece of concrete that cracked below her feet. "Oh great, that is oh so very comforting."


	3. Chapter 3

Down through the tunnel they ran, the ground cracking with the impact of their feet on the dry earth under the pavement. They rounded the corner and up to the parking lot. The Doctor flew up to the bus doors, flinging them open. He went to work ripping open the panel and pulling wires and things. "What are you doing?" Hannah exclaimed as the bus shook, knocking them off balance. He didn't reply, but handed her an armful of wires, then ran to the back, tearing at the lights above the seats getting whatever gadget he apparently needed.

He filled his arms with wires and nail then ran back up the bus, with his free hand he unlocked the above emergency exit, setting off alarms everywhere throughout the cabin. "Oh. Pipe down, I'm busy!" He said, sonicing the alarms off. He pulled himself through the hatch, pointing the sonic at the sky above Stonehenge. "Right, no other life forms on board above. He's doing this on his own. Oooooh, the Garafax aren't going to be happy about this one." He muttered to himself

"What do you mean by that?" Hannah said, popping her head up through the hatch, the wind whipping her long hair every which way.

"The Garafaxions only harvest natural recourses from uninhabited planets. They are a proud, strong race who don't take to law breaking easily. If they found out this one went rouge...explodey wodey ship in space." He summed up. "Imagine an explosion bigger than an atom bomb going off with you inside." He visualized.

"Ok, that helps." She settled, being able to visualize it a bit.

"Good, cause it's nothing like that." He chided.

He dropped into the isle and began putting together a device of some sort, grabbing wires and things from Hannah's arms when he needed to. Finally, a semi large thing that looked like a SteamPunk satellite dish sat in front of him.

"What is that?" Hannah asked, crouching down for a better look.

"Oh, sorry, thought it was obvious. A rudimentary decoder with a scrambling deporter similar to the S-150 on Narich." He said matter-of-factly as another earthquake shook the bus.

"Speak English!" Hannah said, bracing herself on the chairs around her.

"What? Oh, right. It's a counter beacon." He simplified.

He jumping up suddenly, he pushed the device through the emergency exit and stuck it down with the borrowed nails and the sonic screwdriver. "Ooooh, no no no no no!" He said jumping back down into the compartment.

"What is it? What?" Hannah asked, moving out of his way as he dashed past her to the panel once again.

"Argh! I need a communication device. Something with a signal I can send up to the ship to, well, basically, well, tell the ship to turn off." He said, searching the panel such a thing.

"Doctor," Hannah tried, an idea lighting up in her head.

"But of course there isn't one, so now the world will end all because I don't have a blasted communicator!" He said, pushing off the panel and heading to the back.

"Doctor." Hannah tried again.

"Maybe I can make one using a carbonator g-"

"Doctor!" Hannah yelled, finally getting his attention. Hannah reached over into her seat, pulling out her purse. "Would an HTC?" She smirked.

"A what?" The Doctor asked, a confused look scattered across his face.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "A cell phone, Doctor. A smart phone?" She suggested, pulling out her phone and waving it in the Doctor's direction.

The Doctor smiled, grabbing the phone. "Perfect! You could have just said that in the first place." He said, tapping her forehead with the phone.

Back up he went through the emergency hatch and stuck the phone to the counter beacon. He poked his head down, looking at Hannah. "Right, everyone off!" He jumped down and followed Hannah off the bus.

They spun around, facing cannibalized machine. The Doctor reached in his front jacket pocket, once again producing his beloved sonic screwdriver. "Right then." He said, straightening his bow tie. He reached down, taking Hannah's hand firmly in his. "Geronimo."

With a point of the sonic, the bus began to glow reflecting the light coming from Stonehenge. A beam shot up into the sky, slamming into the same beam as the Garafax's. The two began to swirl together like a tornado of light until a sudden blast above the atmosphere sent the other beam crumbling back down toward Stonehenge.

A giant blast of wind and light flew back across the ground knocking into Hannah and the Doctor. Hannah almost lost her balance, but the man holding her hand kept her balanced with him. Just as she was about to fall, she felt a tug at her wrist pulling her slightly to the side in the Doctor's direction and suddenly she was leaning back against his tall frame, his arms wrapped around her torso holding her steady. "Almost done! Three, two, one!" A final blast, and the wind and light were gone. The trees and grass were back to normal, even better, maybe, like they had just been watered.

"The shutdown process mixed with our signal sent the natural recourses back into the earth. Good as new, maybe better." The Doctor commented, almost reading her thoughts. He turned her around so she was facing him. "Right then, you alright?" He asked with a smile, holding her still wobbly form at the shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, glancing around. "We did it! Everything is fine now! It's over!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back, picking her small form up slightly as he did. He put her down and looked her in the eyes. "No, wait, we still have one thing left." Both their gazes left each other and scanned back up to Stonehenge.

"The Garafaxion." Hannah sighed.

"You don't have to come, you know." The Doctor offered.

Hannah glanced up at him. "And let you finish? Nuh uh. I want some credit in helping take this guy down."

"Could be dangerous." The Doctor countered.

"No, what's dangerous is what the bus driver's gunna do to you when he sees what happened to his beloved tour bus. This is just...closing up another story." She smiled at him, and he at her. He put his hand out, and she quickly hooked on, and they took off up toward Stonehenge one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

The world blurred back into focus, the sky being the first thing the Garafaxion that came into focus. Then a square face with brown floppy hair, then and a round face with red locks surrounding it cut off the view of the sky.

"Well, you have been busy, haven't you?" The male smirked.

The Garafaxion sat up quickly, his blood rushing to his head. "What...I..."

"You must have hit your head something hard when you fell off that rock you were using as a pedestal." A fast, sharp female voice said.

The pulled him up to his feet. "What were you thinking?" The man in the strange attire demanded. "This is a level five planet. A protected, level five, civilized planet, most defiantly," he pointed at the female next to him. "Inhabited."

Orange eyes snorted, pulling his arm out of the floppy haired man's grip. "Protected. I don't see anyone here protecting it."

The dark haired man stepped close to the Garafax, darkness filling the light orbs. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

The Garafaxion's eyes widened, staring at him. This bumbling, funny, bow-tie wearing man was the On-Coming Storm, the protector of worlds...

"No! I was doing this For Garafax! We must not just survive, we will dominate!" The man yelled.

"You really think your people will congratulate you for this? That they were going to welcome you with open arms after committing genocide that is explicitly against your laws?" The Doctor questioned.

"If I had succeeded, they would have loved me. I would be a hero." He darkly replied.

"At what cost though?" The girl questioned.

"What right do you have to question me, girl?" He remarked.

"The authorities of being a member of this planet, same right as you have on yours. Hannah, by the way, indigenous species of this planet, since you didn't care to ask." Hannah said stepping forward, arms crossed.

The Doctor turned, pointing an approving finger at her with a smile, then back at the alien. "She's with me." He proudly stated. Now, your choice, run, and be taken down by your own race, a brutal end, or come with me, and I will deliver you to the Shadow Proclamation." He glanced back at Hannah. "Oh, that's the universe police I told you about." Hand simply threw a nod his way.

"No! I will not go to the Shadow Proclamation! My people will welcome me back as a hero!" He exclaimed turning to run.

"They really won't, you know, don't try it." The Doctor implored, running a few steps and getting a grip on his arm.

The man shoved the Doctor roughly away, causing him to stumble back. "You know nothing!" The man produced a small device no bigger than a remote.

"No, don't!" The Doctor tried, springing forward toward the remote. Before he could reach him, the alien pressed a button, and in a small flash, was gone.

"Where did he go?" Hannah asked, coming up behind the Doctor.

"To his ship, he's leaving." He said, his eyes widened in horror.

"That's a good thing, right? He's gone." She said, glancing up at the sky.

"No...this is very very very bad. Very extremely not good." He said, pulling a hand through his hair.

"What?" Hannah tried again, following the Doctor as he paced this way and that.

"I told him, I warned him. YOU heard me, I gave him that choice. Oh, the TARDIS is too far away, I can't get to him." He pointed the sonic at the sky again. This time it began to beep and wail, something was throwing it out of whack.

"What's wrong with the sonic?" Hannah asked, peaking over his shoulder.

"Uuuuuhhh, ships. A lot of ships all coming down...right on top of-" a blast in the upper atmosphere sending a blast of smoke down through Stonehenge, knocking the two off their feet and onto the unforgiving ground beneath them.

The Doctor sat up, the smoke clearing around him as he coughed the invasive smoke from his lungs. "H-Hannah!" he yelled, clearing his eyes of debris. He looked over to see her laying on her stomach. "Hannah!" He said, quickly crawling to make up the distance between them. "Oh no, not today, Hannah!" He said, looking at her. She was breathing but why was her body shaking so much?

His question was answered when he rolled her over and she was laughing. "I-I have never... Never ever, experienced something like that in. My. Life. That was sorta...amazing!" She laughed, jumping to her feet and brushing herself off. "Seriously though, what was that!?" She stopped, her eye sight fell on the Doctor who was just now slowly bringing himself up from the ground. "Doctor?"

"I, I gave him the choice, I told him not to..." He looked over at her, seeing the confusion in his eyes. "I warned him that his people would not let him get away. When one Garafaxion is in trouble, i-it reflects on every single Garafaxion out there. He, he must have known that..." He said, roaming around the circle.

Hannah finally intercepted his pacing, putting a hand on his chest. "Doctor that was his choice. You gave him a choice, and he chose to try and leave. You can save planets, but, sometimes you can't change culture, no matter what you do." She said, looking up at him with determination in her eyes.

Finally, the Doctor looked down at the girl underneath his chin. He still felt guilty for it, but maybe, just maybe this life wasn't on his hands this time. He knew Hannah believed it, and maybe that was good enough for him too.

He flashed a smile down at the blue eyed girl.

Finally she pushed back from him. "Come on. It's going to be interesting to hear what the bus driver is going to say about what you did to his bus." She said with a smirk.

The Doctor's mouth opened, as he let out a long oh. "Ye-yeah, that is probably mostly my fault isn't it..."

"Mostly?" She scoffed, an eyebrow shooting up.

"Well... You helped so-" The Doctor attempted.

"Oooooh no no no, you tore that panel apart, you're taking the blame." Hannah emphasized with a poke to his chest.

"Righty ho then." He said with a sigh. The two walked back to the car park, away from Stonehenge for the final time.

It was easy to hear the bus driver when they approached. "My bus!" He fumed, coming out of the doors with a hand full of wires. "WHO DID THIS!?"

Hannah nudged the Doctor's shoulder and he walked forward slowly. Hannah waited for the apology or at least admittance. Instead the question was replied with:

"Well, must have been that weird earth quake thingy, but no worries!" He threw an innocent look back at Hannah who was shaking her head, eyebrow lifted and an amused smile pulled across her teeth. "Along with my...expertise on touring, I'm also a mechanic." He said, taking the armful of wires from the driver. "Right then, Geronimo." He clamored, taking a courageous step into the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep.

It was the last thing on her mind right now as the bus bumped along the road on its way back from Stonehenge. They had decided against stopping by Winsor, all the tourists to scared that the electrical storm would hit there too. Hannah could care less either way. She was busy laughing and listening as the Doctor told her more unbelievable stories, but this time she knew it was about him.

"That is just... Fantastic." Hannah giggled.

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking down at her.

"Just... Everything." She said, looking back at him.

"Really? Well... Yeah. It is pretty cool." He said with a smile.

"Where are you off to now?" Hannah questioned.

"Don't really know. I'll figure that out later I guess." He nonchalantly replied. "Oh, by the way," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue-green circle.

Hannah sat up straighter in her chair, looking at the small thing. "What is it?"

"It's a blue stone from Stonehenge. After the blast, somehow this must have broken off of one if the rocks, and the force must have shaped it somehow. I thought you would like it." He offered the small thing to her.

Hannah smiled, taking the item and examining it. She tried slipping it on each finger trying to get it to fit. "Got a chain in that never ending jumper of yours?" She asked.

"Uhhhh..." He said digging through his pockets. After a minute or two he produced a small silver chain with a hook. "There we are." He said, holding it triumphantly. He took the ring from her and slid it onto the chain. He gestured for her to turn around and she obeyed, turning in her seat, back facing him as he slid the necklace around her neck. "There, now you have your own story." He chided as she straightened in the seat.

"But no one will ever believe me." She lamented, looking down at the ring on her neck.

"You believed me, right?" He asked.

"Not at first, traveling man." She said, nudging her shoulder against his.

"Well, you do now right?" He asked.

"Kind of hard not to." She informed.

"Then someone will believe you. I know it." He encouraged.

"Hmm." Hannah said, trying to staying awake. Her body refused to listen to her brain that was telling her to stay awake. The Doctor went on with his stories, and finally the bumping of the bus didn't seem that bad as she drifted to that in between place of sleeping and awake.

She awoke as she felt the bus screech to a stop. As her vision cleared, she noticed the seat next to her was empty. She looked out the window, and saw a very familiar tall shape walking toward a blue box as the bus began to slowly move away.

"Wait...wait!" Hannah screamed to the driver, quickly collecting her jacket and purse. She made her way to the front, tapping the driver's shoulder. "Hey, let me off."

"No dear, this isn't the stop. We just dropped off that funny bloke." He cooed with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot, or a child. Now stop this bus." She snapped quickly.

"But-" the driver tried to protest.

Hannah didn't wait for him to change her mind. "Just do it!" She said, jumping down the steps toward the doors. He quickly stomped on the brakes and opened the doors. Before they had even opened completely, Hannah slid out, jumping in the grass below. That second her boots touched the ground she took off into a fun toward the box not too far off.

She made up the distance quicker than she thought, and slammed her hands on the door. "Doctor! Doctor, wait!"

She heard the door click and back up as he popped his head out. "Oh, hello! What's up?"

"What's up?" She repeated. "You think we can just save the world together and then you can just leave?" Hannah asked.

"Umm...yeah that was the plan." He said, a little flustered, scratching his head. "Why?"

Hannah stared at him, unbelievingly. "It didn't even cross your mind?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed and stepped out of the box, leaning against the door. "It did. I swear it did. But..." He paused, fidgeting a bit before speaking again. "Those stories I told you, that wasn't it. There are worse things, darker things out there, and not all of them end... well. And I didn't want you to become another bad ending to a story."

Hannah stared at him for a minute, trying to think of what to say. "Doctor, don't you think I should get a say in how my story goes?" She asked, moving closer.

"And what do you say, Hannah?" He hesitated, looking over at her.

"I think I don't want the story to end at Stonehenge." She said looking up at him.

The Doctor stared at her for a minute more. Amazing, Impossible, fascinating. He finally smirked, tapping her hand. "Well then. I guess it's time to go make some new stories." Turning quickly on his heels, he faced the box. With a snap of his fingers, the doors opened the light inside flooding over the two. "Geronimo." She looked up at the improbable man as he took her hand, leading her into the phone box.

And that was where their story began.


End file.
